My Love For You
by RuruPuppy2854
Summary: Miyu is only a girl pampered with everything her parents give her, but this is a life she hates. Yusei Fudo, a guy with everything he needs and much more. Miyu turned on the TV the day of the Fortune Cup changes the life of this rich girl. The days pass like a nightmare full of heartbreak for she can never love Yusei. What will happen when she finally meets him? Heartbreak hurts.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Hi! Ruru is here once again. This time, I come with a little drabble about an OC and her love for Yusei. I hope you enjoy it and if you want more, just review about it or PM me. For now, it's just gonna be labeled completed. If I want to, the next chapter is gonna be about meeting Yusei and falling in love and all that stuff.

* * *

My name is Miyu and I have fallen in love with Yusei Fudo. That's right, the one who defeated Jack Atlas and saved the world from the evil darkness of the Dark Signers. I have no idea why I have fallen for a person from Satellite. It's not like I have any grudges against them, but I have been told that they were criminals. I really doubt it. For a girl of my caliber, people say that I shouldn't pay attention to him since the mark on his face makes him a criminal. '_A girl like you who has amber hair and light blue eyes should have nothing to do with a Satellite._' That is what my friends say. Because of that, I can only watch from afar. It pains me to only watch. Sometimes, I would want to run to him and confess.

Actually, I have tried. I have seen him a few times. A few times too many. My heart beats heavily each time I see him and when someone mentions his name. I'm rich and I find it a pain to be rich. I don't want to be pampered. I don't want to be spoiled. No matter what I do, I can't do it with hard work.

_"It only takes a moment to fall in love."_

It looks like who ever said that was right. It only took a moment to for me to fall in love with Yusei. My whole life is full of rainbows and sunshine. I have never felt pain until I saw him. That's when my whole life changed.

I am Miyu and this is my story of the few memories I hold dear to me. _It's painful._

* * *

I turned on the plasma TV in my room. The remote control felt cold against my _delicate _fingers. With my life, I usually can't even turn on the TV without someone turning it on for me. Why can't I control my own life? I can't even do homework without someone helping. I'm just lucky I that the maids and servants were too busy to help me. I heard loud cheering of the crowd in the TV. I wish to be there.

The MC was announcing the contestants. Everyone seemed normal. At least until it came to a man with black hair and yellow highlights. He also had cobalt eyes. Those eyes were full of seriousness and a hint of duty. Those eyes pierced through my heart and that's when I fell in love for the first time. No, not the family love I was always showered with, but the love that can only happen once to a person.

I stared at the TV more than I should've. I couldn't help but look forward to every time Yusei came out. Wait a minute! How did I come to know his name? I must've listened so intently that I caught onto his name without knowing. I heard that girls who are in love are beautiful more than they could ever be and because of that, they can do pretty stupid things as well. What will become of me?

I snapped out my thoughts when I heard his name again. Yusei. I can never get tired of saying it. To me, it somehow became my addiction and medication for worries and stress. He had won the whole tournament. Something I could never do. With my pride and my status, I can never be able to step foot there. If only I could reach out to the TV and materialize into that place, the world that I will never live to see. The tournament was over and it showed nothing more than the news. I get butterflies in my stomach now and my heart pounds wildly. Look at me now. I have become a girl who's in love. It was surprising though. Me, the beautiful and popular Miyu Takumi, had fallen for Yusei, a person from Satellite and someone who will never fall for me. I knew this had become a useless love. A useless love indeed. Every night, I would lay in my bed to cry, knowing I should have never fallen in love with him. Every day is a day of heartbreak. I really wonder how I came to pass the day without crying in front of someone.

I love Yusei Fudo.

* * *

The whole city was in a panic. I was forced to evacuate to a safer part of the city until it was safe to return. It's not like it was dangerous or anything. I'm only just pampered. I had only just heard that Yusei was battling in Satellite. He was battling with the world as a burden on his shoulders. He had to battle as if it was life or death. Actually, it was a life or death situation. I wish that I can be there to support him, to cheer him on personally. But that would never happen. Ever. It had pained me too much. My heart felt as if it was torn to pieces. If only I could…

No. It didn't matter. As long as I had promised myself that promise, I'll be fine. I won't cry. If I could only cheer him on in my heart, that would be enough. It felt like forever until Yusei had stopped the Dark Signers in their tracks. I was brought back home after everything was calmed. I thought about how cool Yusei was and how he handled everything on his own, but then something popped up in my head. I shouldn't love him. I couldn't love him. I had to forget everything. It was painful though. Miyu, forget him. Forget everything.

* * *

I walked down the streets, clutching my bag tightly*. I was hoping to get home quickly. It was getting late and I had spent too much time with my friends today. I must get home now.

I heard some cheering going on to my left and turned to look. Girls were surrounding him. The one person I wanted, but dreaded to meet. Yusei Fudo. My hands seemed to loosen the grip on my backpack. I unconsciously smiled a smile I could never show in front of anyone. I realized what I was doing and started to get red in the cheeks. I looked away as soon as I could, but couldn't help to look again at him, the sunshine in my life.

He seemed to be trying to get away from the mob of fans he had. I wanted to run to him and help him as if he was my own lover. Those thoughts struck to me like lightning and tears started to form at the corners of my eyes. My light blue eyes flickered with sadness. I wanted to run, but something made my feet stood its ground, disobeying my every command to make it move. Perhaps it was the thought of finally having the chance to meet him. Yeah right. I am delusional. I should have never turned on the TV that day. I looked at Yusei once more. For a moment, I thought I saw him look my way. I felt the whole world around my illuminated. I am delusional. Why must I unconsciously deny this? My brain got the message, but my heart didn't. Why oh why?

I looked away and my feet finally got the message to run home. Tears flowed from my eyes quickly, but by the time I got home, my tears dried and faded into nothing. From that moment on, I would never love him again. Yusei Fudo, my addiction and everything. I must forget you…

* * *

It seemed pretty sad and emotional. I know, but after writing this, I want to write more. This is just something like the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it and review to tell me what you think about it. I'll be happy if you do. I can promise you this one thing, in the next chapter, Miyu is gonna fall in love all over again. Of course, after she personally meets Yusei.

*The backpack I'm talking about in this chapter is the kind of backpack in Japan that looks like a briefcase. I'm sure you anime fans know what I'm talking about.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Yusei

Hi. My name is Miyu. We have already met, have we not? I believe I have already told my painful memories. These memories haunt me even in my dreams. This time, I'm here to tell the story of my love life. Geez, I sound like an old lady. It all begins here. I had already forgotten Yusei Fudo. Who am I kidding? I still love him, but these feelings are in a locked box deep inside my heart. The key was thrown away. I shall never open this box again. Gosh, I hate myself. My cool, lying attitude had always backfired on my desires. Friend, whoever you are, I hope you'll listen to my painful story and how Yusei, my sunshine, had found the key to my heart that was hidden deep in the darkness and unlocked the box. This box shouldn't have been opened. I am telling you too much. I need someone to listen to my story. To even tell you about this, I am crying. The tears flow from my eyes and land on my hand too easily! Please listen to my story! I need a friend. A true friend. Thank you for agreeing to open the pages of this forgotten book. Do not hesitate to read the pages of my life. I sound like a royal brat. Maybe it is because I am. Friend, dear friend, my story begins here in New Domino City. Such a mouthful…

* * *

Miyu's eyes were dull, full of loneliness. She walked home without hesitation and didn't even bother to look at the people who had admired her for only her money and beauty. She hated this. A guy had approached her, hoping to court her as easily as he had done to other girls. Money was what he wanted.

"Hey there, baby. Why don't you and I go somewhere for a little fun? What do you say?" He had a gruff voice. Miyu looked up with her sky blue eyes. Nothing he said had attracted her. She had a look of annoyance.

"Who do you think you are? I am not one to be played with. I may seem like someone who is weak, but I don't think it's a good idea to get involved with me. I have no intention to spend as much as a minute as your pawn," said Miyu with a cold voice that was surprisingly smooth and sweet like honey. Honestly, she wanted to scream and cry, but her pride wouldn't let her. She couldn't live it down. She hated this.

"Why you-" Miyu stared at the man with cold, unfaltering eyes. He was frozen on the spot. He clicked his tongue and walked away. No one could approach her without the fear of something happening. Her friends were the same. It was all because of her money and fame. It pains her to even think about it. She continued her walk home until she bumped into someone. A man with spiky black hair with yellow highlights and cobalt blue eyes was what she bumped into. Oh no. Not him. Not him! The water started to collect in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked the man. She knew who this was. Everybody knew. Yusei Fudo. She was speechless. Miyu couldn't move or even think. His presence dazzled her and to Miyu, it became a dream. Finally, she gathered enough courage to say something.

"I- No, it's my fault for not paying attention to the road in front of me. You don't need to apologize. I'm at fault," Miyu said without a second thought. It was all she could think of. Yusei looked at her in surprise. For some reason, her light blue eyes flickered with sadness and a hint of heartbreak? Why would a girl like her have such lonely eyes? Yusei also noticed tears forming at the corners of her eyes. He felt somewhat attached to her already.

"Are you okay? You're cry-"

"I'm not crying! If you have nothing else to say, please leave me alone," yelled Miyu as she backed away from him and walked back home as quickly as possible. Yusei couldn't understand why a beautiful girl like her would hold back her tears. He had seen her earlier performance with the thug and she was cold and stern with him, but with Yusei, her tears had wanted to flow. Her eyes were the key to everything. He had noticed heartbreak in her eyes, but why heartbreak and not fear? Yusei had started to take an interest in her.

Miyu's amber hair was flowing smoothly along the wind even though it was tied into a high ponytail. Her azure eyes had dried. Why did he have to come into her life again? It took too long to forget. _'Yusei, why must you break my ice wall now? I never wish to see you again!'_ thought Miyu as she slumped down on the floor of her room. The door was slammed shut with no way of opening. At least to her, it was locked, closing the entrance of her feelings to escape.

* * *

After another day of school, she waved goodbye to her _friends _and headed home. Miyu hoped she wouldn't bump into him again. She had put tape, glue, and even nailed a piece of wood onto her wooden box deep in her heart to make sure her bottled up feelings would never leak out again.

"Hi again," said a deep and kind voice. This voice! She looked up and found Yusei in front of her. This time, she won't falter. She was Miyu Takumi. She had a calm and unfaltering personality. The same mistakes never happened to her again, but she couldn't help but let her eyes soften at the sight of him. Yusei. Gosh, how she loved that name. No! The box in her heart is open-proof. She was Miyu Takumi. She will never love again.

"What do you want?" Miyu asked in a cold voice. It was nothing like yesterday. Yusei couldn't help, but mentally question her why she was acting in front of him when she clearly cried yesterday. He let it slide this once.

"I just wanted to meet you. I never got your name. Would you mind telling me?" Yusei asked politely. This was his usual charm. Miyu couldn't fall for this again.

"I have no business with you," Miyu flat out stated. Her eyes narrowed in hatred, but it wasn't really hatred.

"It's not every day that you bump into someone with amber hair like yours," Yusei said. She didn't know Yusei could act so smooth like that. Yusei took a lock of her amber hair and kissed it lightly. She was surprised.

"Why? Why must you cause me pain in my heart?" muttered Miyu quietly, but not quietly enough to where Yusei couldn't hear. He heard it perfectly. He had only met her yesterday. How could he have hurt her that badly?

"Pain?" Miyu looked at him with tears in her eyes._ Leave me! Leave me alone to rot and die with someone I don't even love!_

"Leave me alo-"

"I can't. You have somehow got my attention and with the looks of it, you are lonely and sad. Tell me why. Maybe I can help," offered Yusei. _Don't act like you know me!_

"My name is Miyu. I have told you enough," said Miyu. She didn't know where that came from. Yusei smiled.

"Tell me your problems, but before that…" He didn't even finish when he pulled her to go after him. She gave in to the warmth she felt when he took her by the hand. They arrived at a garage in the outskirts of the town. The inside looked like a mess. Cords, wires, wrenches, tool boxes, and screwdrivers were scattered everywhere. It was a mess. "We'll talk here." Yusei walked down the stairs and Miyu followed.

"…" Miyu stared at him in disbelief. How could he just bring a stranger to his home so easily?!

"You can start talking any day now," prompted Yusei with a soft expression. She had never seen this one face, but it made her heart throb to the point it hurt.

"I-Where should I start?"

"How about why you wanted to cry yesterday?"

"It's because of you," replied Miyu honestly. She looked away. She couldn't take it anymore. Yusei had a confused face. He couldn't figure out why it was because of him. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Wh-"

"I fell in love with, that's why! I fell in love with you the moment I saw you on TV. You have no idea how hard it is to be in love with you! It hurts! It hurts to know how I will never be able to love you! It hurts to think that I might be able to meet you every night, but know it was only the fragment of my imagination that will never come true. Each night I would cry because of this. I could only watch afar. Like the time you dueled the Dark Signers. I wanted to run to you and cheer you on personally, but I knew it was useless to even try. I looked at you from afar when your fans gathered around you," Miyu's eyes moistened once again, "I wanted to run and confess to you! You have no idea how hard it just to walk away from you. I had many chances, but I couldn't do it! Just when I locked away my feelings, you had to appear and bump into me yesterday. Why must you appear?"

By now, Miyu's tears flowed down her pale cheek. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to get away and fast. Miyu started to run out of the garage and into the streets as quickly as she could to get home. On the way, she bumped into a guy with spiky orange hair and gray eyes. This was none other than Crow. Miyu only stopped to regain her balance and then kept running home.

"Rude much?" muttered Crow as he continued his destination. He finally got to the garage and saw Yusei standing there in a daze. "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing. Just had a little riot with a girl," replied Yusei as he looked up. Crow raised an eyebrow.

"A girl? It wouldn't happen to be a girl with amber hair, would it?" asked Crow with interest. Yusei looked at him with surprise. "I didn't know you were a heartbreaker."

"A what? Never mind. I wanted to ask her what's wrong and brought her here to talk. After spilling out everything she bottled up, she left while crying. I didn't even get to say anything," explained Yusei as Crow nodded along.

"I have a feeling you'll meet her again tomorrow," stated Crow. Yusei sighed.

"I plan on talking it out with her tomorrow," said Yusei as he walked to a nearby tool box and got some tools out. Crow wondered how a guy like Yusei couldn't even understand that he should run after a crying girl. He was too dense for his own good. He needs a girl to love. Yusei started to work on things with his runner while thinking about Miyu. Why did she love him? How did she come to love him? Has she already met him? These questions were left unanswered for the rest of the day.

* * *

Hi! Tell me what you think of this chapter. It seems a bit rushed, but I like it so far. Review and tell me what I need to work on.


	3. Chapter 3 I Love You

I love him. I know this very clearly. Why must he always come to me through the cracks of my heart? He doesn't know how hard it is for me to ignore everything he does on the TV. It is too painful to even look at him. Just when I decide to forget my love, he had to make me fall for him once again. I am weak. I can't even keep my own emotions in check. It hurts like it never hurts before. Friend, how will I cope with this? I feel like my heart is about to break the cage it is in and will explode on the spot any minute. Yusei Fudo, you really do live up to your title, the king who helps other with their sadness and loneliness. Do you think that I will be able to accept my feelings once and for all? Or will I completely throw away this painful feeling? No, I must throw it away. It hurts too much. It seems like I have become a lovesick toy soldier. My tale continues here.

* * *

Miyu walked through the streets with nothing in her head. Last night, she cried her heart out and almost broke her promise. A promise to never love. Her father would have a heart attack if he heard his baby girl had fallen for such a dangerous person. No exactly dangerous, but something like loads of trouble. It wasn't safe for her to love him. A painful and dangerous love is what this small crush had become.

She looked up at the sky. The sky was painted different colors ranging from red to purple. It was beautiful. They were the same beautiful colors her heart will and can never be. It was decided from the start. Miyu was rich and had everything. It was her downfall as well. Why couldn't she be a normal person? Yelling was heard to her left. It reminded her of that one time she saw Yusei in person for the first time. Gosh, he had such a dazzling smile. That was the day she had wanted to forget everything. Love isn't something she should feel. It took months until she had stopped thinking about Yusei. The intensive training to forget was shattered to a million pieces.

"Yusei, please date me!" yelled a fan with her high pitch voice. Miyu hated this sound. It was whiny.

"I know you want to, but sorry. I can't. Can I leave?" questioned Yusei as he tried to pull himself out of the mob of girls. Once he got out, he noticed Miyu looking at him in pure annoyance and hatred. Miyu huffed and walked home. Yusei wanted to call out to her, but decided it was better to run after her instead. That was just what he did.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" demanded Miyu as she tried to pull away from Yusei's grip. He shook his head.

"You're coming with me," said Yusei as he pulled her along with him. It was already the third day in a row. Miyu knew it was useless to resist. Once they got to the garage, Yusei guided her to a chair to sit in. "I know this might cause more problems, but tell me what I can do to help your uh…"

"Just call it emotions."

"…emotions," continued Yusei. Miyu sighed. This was impossible to get it straight through his head. Was he this dense?

"You can help by leaving me alone for the rest of my life," answered Miyu with a cold voice. Yusei shook his head gently.

"You love me, but I don't love you back. I can't help you if I leave you alone. You'll only be left with feelings of regret," countered Yusei as he leaned against a wall nearby. Miyu didn't even bother to look at him. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance. He just didn't know how to give up on useless matters. She would never be able to let go now. "I can't help you if you're going to ignore me."

"Then I'll just have to keep it up, won't I?" Yusei sighed. It was impossible- No, it wasn't. It was possible to break her wall around her heart. As long as she would let him come close to her barrier, he could break it easily. Yusei knew he had done something similar one or two times; Kalin (?), Akiza, Jack and his thieving ways, and Crow… No. Crow was more of an emotional parent who was stubborn. Yea, that was it. Back to the point.

"You don't plan on giving up, do you?"

"The key to be my friend will never come to you. I am Miyu Takumi and I won't fall for such a guy. Who exactly do you think I am?" questioned Miyu with a lot of smugness in her voice. Miyu knew she had perfected her personality and was content with it. Now, no one can find the crack to break her with, not even herself.

"I can only see a girl in front of me who hates herself," answered Yusei calmly. How can he stay so calm when she, herself, was nearly shaking when trying to open her mouth? This was useless. Yusei is dense as a brick. She knew this, but why has she never mentioned it to herself?

"I'm leaving. It's getting late. We'll continue tomorrow," concluded Miyu as she stood up and was about to make her leave until Yusei said something.

"Interesting. You say you don't want to see me, yet you'll come back tomorrow. Care to explain?" asked Yusei with a gentle smile full of compassion. Possibly pity as well. She hated to be pitied. She had an ego and a reputation to maintain. This smile shouldn't be wasted on her. Miyu wanted to stand up on her own, not with support. She wanted to prove to everyone that she could support herself. She didn't need to be babied.

"You could say I've become attached to this place," replied Miyu smoothly, "Even though it is way too messy." Yusei chuckled at her response. She was annoyed when he laughed, but brushed it off and smiled at him. A sincere smile. Yusei was shocked. Even through all this pain, she could smile a real smile. Crow said he needed someone to get him out of the garage. Maybe she can do it.

Miyu dismissed herself and walked slowly out of the garage. As she did, she laughed quietly to herself. She had once again fallen for him. He was too innocent and kind, just like an angel. Miyu knew she had broken a promise. It was a silly promise. It was. She knew she would fall for him once again after she bumped into him that very day. This time, she knew it was fine to love him. She had a chance, but it was very slim. Then, she remembered something.

* * *

_Miyu was about four to five years old as she lay in bed. A woman, with bright amber hair and brown eyes, lay in bed next to Miyu. The moon shone brightly through the window and the stars twinkled along with it. Miyu looked at her mom, waiting for her to talk._

_"Miyu, when you grow up and become a big girl, I want you to find someone, preferably a guy, and cherish him like you have never done before. Can you promise me that?" asked her mother kindly. Miyu, at the time, knew nothing of what was going to happen to her mother. Miyu nodded._

_"I promise, mommy." Her mother smiled._

_"That's a good girl. When you find that person, don't let him go. There are many things that might catch your eyes, but there are only a few that will catch your heart. Pursue those things only," said her mother with a kindness that Miyu will never forget. Miyu nodded again. "If he breaks your heart, I'll come running to you and help you stand up again. If I can, I'll make sure he regrets making you cry."_

_"Mommy, what if I still love him?" asked Miyu as she looked at her mom with confusion. Her mother sighed and chuckled a bit._

_"Then don't give up on him, even when you should. If you really love him, Miyu, you should try to get him back. Don't give up. You should never say you hate when you still love him, even though it hurts. After all, in the arithmetic of love, one plus one equals everything, but two minus one equals nothing," explained Miyu's mother, trying to make sure she was using the rights words for a five year old. Miyu looked at her mom with confusion again._

_"Mommy, what if I can't find anyone to love or I can't love because I'm trying to keep my grades in school above nineties?" questioned Miyu, wondering what she should do._

_"You may not be able to live up to everyone's expectation, and I know you can't, but there is someone out there who will only love you for who you truly are, no matter what you do," answered her mom with ease. The words she told Miyu sounded like quotes from a book she read. To be honest, Miyu thought her mom sounded a bit… corny, but this is what Miyu loved about her mom. Her words always lifted up her spirits._

_"You're right, mom. I want a person to love me for who I am, not for what I am. Mommy, can tell me how you met daddy? I love to hear that story," requested Miyu as she turned to get a better view of her mom. Her mother sighed._

_"Alright, but only once tonight, baby girl. I met your father in high school…"_

* * *

Miyu snapped out of her trip on memory lane and noticed it got too late for comfort. She went on a mad dash to get back home. Once she got home, she plopped herself onto her bed and thought about the events today and what her mom told her when she was small. Her mother was right, she concluded. _I still love Yusei no matter how hard I try not to._

"Mom, I miss you," whispered Miyu as she closed her eyes for a little while. Soon, she opened them again, revealing her blue eyes. She got up and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Yusei couldn't stop thinking about Miyu and her smile she had shown him earlier today. Crow looked at Yusei like he was crazy. He was like a love-sick puppy. Crow decided to wait in front of the garage tomorrow until this girl came by. Crow didn't know why, but he loved getting into Yusei's love life, if he had any at all.

Jack was still out somewhere. He most likely out with Carly, _talking_ or so he had said, but Crow had known better. Jack wasn't hanging out with Carly just for talks, but most likely because he liked her. Jack was like Yusei in the topic of love. Even though Crow never really experienced love, he still liked the thought that he was mature enough to know the topic like an expert.

Yusei, on the other hand, was looking forward to tomorrow, not to work on his duel runner, but to talk with Miyu. Today, she seemed more happy when she left. Yusei didn't know why, but he started to get butterflies in his stomach. Who was he kidding? It was probably only the fragment of imagination that had leapt into his stomach earlier in the day. But there was one thing he never figured out. How did Miyu become the center of his thoughts? She was all he could think of, but he didn't know why. Yusei was thinking too much. Maybe tomorrow, he would forget all the thoughts he having and finally get a clear head. Ever since he met her, his brain was too full to even think about what to improve on his duel runner. Yea, he was thinking too much now. Yusei shut down his brain for awhile, if that was possible, and went to get some sleep.

* * *

Hi again! I just uploaded a cover for this story and I want you to tell me what you think of it with a review. Oh, and tell me what you think of my story too. I'm just dying to know how good my first yugioh 5Ds fanfic is. No flames. I also give credit to the creator of the original picture of my cover.

Miyu: Do I really look like that?

Yes.

Miyu: I look a lot better than I thought I would.

(Monotone) Gee, thanks. You make life full of sunshine.

Miyu: Ruru does NOT own Yugioh 5Ds and will never own it.

(Monotone) Such a great way to RUB that in my face, Miyu.

Miyu: Make sure to review your heart out. Ruru is dying to get a review about her story. She checks for a review every hour. It gets annoying.

Ignore what Miyu said and please just review because I want a review very badly. It'll help me feel better about myself as a writer. See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4 Fever

Hi! I'm here to thank the people who reviewed my story.

carl080: Thanks for reviewing and I know it takes time, but it makes me feel a lot better about my story if there are reviews. Especially before testing to help me calm my 'inner fire', if you know what I mean.

lovexxWhisperer: Thanks for reviewing. I don't mind if you use my story, but are you sure? After all, I am still a novice writer. If you insist on using the plot, I'm fine with it all the way.

biggg234: Thanks for reviewing also. I know it lacks a lot of suspense and all of that. Usually, my stories start slow before it gets to cliffhangers and suspense, but I just can't wait to write those parts! I just got to find the right part in the story to start writing it.

* * *

My love for Yusei was too big to contain in my box. A lock wasn't enough to keep it sleeping. My mother was right. I can't really hate Yusei if I still love him. I know my mother told me not to give up no matter what happens, but I know I will never score for a point with him. Rich people are a bit too snobby as others would say, but they can love. I know that. It's just harder for us to find the right person, but I know that Yusei will never be my Mr. Right. This is a fact. It hurts to think about it, but I just can't help to get my hopes up for Yusei. Yusei. My beloved and my addiction. I don't understand why I fell in love with him, but I feel happy just at the sight of him. If I can only be near him, I can live in happiness. That's all I need.

* * *

Yusei. Yusei. Yusei. That was all she could think of when she woke up. She even blushed at the thought of him. Gosh, she had become a love-sick puppy. She knew this was going to happen, but this was a bit too soon to fall in love. At least to her it was a bit too early, but who was she to go against her heart?

Miyu got out of bed and took the folded clothes that was left on her table and went to change. Not long after, she got her backpack and headed out. As she walked to the duel academy, she felt weird. Her body was burning. It was only the beginning of the day, yet she was tired. Miyu ignored it and just kept walking. At least it was the beginning of February and it helped her cool off a bit. The cool breeze blew past her and made her skin tingle.

* * *

Miyu packed her items and was about to leave when a girl with short brown hair and black eyes approached her.

"Are you about to leave, Miyu?" she asked politely while holding a piece of paper in her hand. Miyu knew what it was. The duel puzzle worksheet they got for class.

"Yes, I am. Do you need something?"

"You seem different. You okay?" asked the girl. Miyu shook her head gently.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it," replied Miyu, trying to convince her classmate that nothing was happening. This had always worked. It's not like anyone in the duel academy even cared for her well-being anyway. All they wanted was to be near her, the girl with the money.

"I'll ask you tomorrow instead. Don't be absent," her classmate said with a stern look after she heard a friend calling her. That look was filled with laziness. Miyu opened her mouth to say something to reject, but decided not to say anything. It had always bothered Miyu, but she never complained, at least not directly. Miyu looked away and walked slowly out of the classroom. Her head was hurting badly and she didn't know why. Miyu knew it wasn't because she was sick. She never got sick. Not once in her life. It was because the maids were ordered to keep her healthy no matter what happens. She couldn't even sleep without someone outside her room.

* * *

Miyu arrived at the front of the garage and stopped when she saw a guy with orange hair and dark gray eyes. She knew who this was. Crow Hogan. She knew Crow wouldn't stand to wait around for a stranger for no reason. He wanted something and she knew that too.

"Hey. You're the girl I bumped into 'bout two days ago. I didn't think you'd be the girl Yusei was secretly meeting," said Crow after he got off the wall and walked closer to inspect her. His eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

"Secretly? I was the one who was dragged here in the first place. Who are you to question my presence here?" she asked with her outer personality again. She hated it. Her ego was talking in her stead again. It was always like this with people she never met.

"Haven't heard of me? I'm from Blackbird Delivery. Crow Hogan your service," Crow introduced himself. Miyu knew her smugness would answer again, but let it happen anyway. What's the point of even resisting?

"From Blackbird Delivery? Crow Hogan? The Crow Hogan?" asked Miyu as she acted like she was a fan. Crow looked at her with surprise. That was a 360 degree turn in her personality. "Never heard of you. What do you want?" Crow tried his best to ignore her smugness.

"I just wanted to meet you. No need to act so coldly," suggested Crow, well kind of suggested. Miyu stared at him with annoyance. "You're here to see Yusei right? Why don't we go in?"

"Are trying to get on my good side? Because it isn't working too well," Miyu said coldly. When will she ever stop this habit? She didn't wait for Crow to say anything and just went in. Yusei was working on his duel runner when she walked in and didn't notice anything.

"Oh! Good afternoon, Miyu. How are you doing?" asked Yusei when he turned around to get a tool.

"Good afternoon," Miyu greeted Yusei. Crow, who was behind her, noticed how she softened when Yusei talked to her.

"Hey! Hey! Don't forget me. I'm here too," said Crow as he stepped in front of Miyu and walked down the stairs.

"Oh. It's you Crow. I thought you went to deliver something," said Yusei as he dusted off his hands and stood up. Miyu walked down the stairs as well and found a nearby chair to sit in.

"I only came to visit," said Miyu as she looked in her backpack and took out her homework. Miyu started to read. (The duel puzzle is from Over the Nexus for DS and is found in Bootleg. It is the 5th puzzle. I'm not gonna waste time writing this.)

Miyu took her time to read. It was a bit over her academic level, but the harder it is, the more determined she would be. She spent most of her time there thinking over and over again. It was a bit too hard for her. Her head started to hurt and she couldn't concentrate. As she kept overworking her brain, it soon became late. Yusei was working on his duel runner like usual and Crow had gotten bored and left.

"It's getting late, Miyu. You don't want to make your parents worry too much," said Yusei as he turned his head to get a better look at Miyu. Miyu was too caught up on her homework too notice the time and looked up from her paper.

"What time is it again?"

"It's time for you to go home," said Yusei as he put on his jacket. "I'll walk you home if you like.

"N-no. I-I mean. Uh, i-it's fine! I'll w-walk home by myself!" exclaimed Miyu as she stood up abruptly and left the scene as fast as she could. She didn't want Yusei to see how red her face had become from the offer. She kept running home and little did she know that she had left her homework with Yusei. She started to slow down and her face cooled off a bit, but it was still hot as ever. Miyu hated he heat her body was emitting. Then, she heard footsteps coming closer behind her. She was suddenly scared and didn't know what to do. She wanted to run and that's what she started to do. She didn't have the energy to move anymore and all she could see was blackness.

She had fainted.

* * *

Gosh, you don't know how hard that was to write.

Crow: Was it? I didn't see any difficulties.

How 'bout when you're hungry enough to the point you could eat a horse?

Crow: You have a point.

Thanks for siding with me! Make sure to review! I'll try my best to write the next chapter as soon as possible…after I eat.

Crow: You and your stomach.

Hey! If you have so much to say, say the disclaimer that I always forget about.

Crow: Ruru does not own Yugioh 5Ds and will NEVER own it.

What's with my story characters these days!? All I ask is to have the disclaimer said and you guys go on and rub it in. How rude!

Crow: You'll live.

*Glares* I really want to make you pay, but then you have a couple to help get together before you're injured. You're lucky. Bye readers and don't forget to review!


End file.
